Elle et Lui, Emprisonnés
by French-Lo
Summary: She was scared for the other prisoners. She was scared for herself. What was going to happen?
1. The precious prisoner

A/N : Here's my new story. I own nothing.

Thanks to BornOfElvenBlood!^^

Title: Elle Et Lui

Chapter I: The precious prisoner.

The room was dark and humid. They were obviously in a dungeon.

Suddenly, all the candles in the room lit up and the door opened.

A man entered, tall and slim, bald and pale, regal in his pace but with a snake-like face.

"What do we have here?"

Another man, small and fat, hairy and dirty, hunchbacked and with a rat-like face, hurried besides the tall man.

"Those are the one captured at Hogsmeade, my Lord."

"Really?" the tall man asked, sounding interested.

In front of him stood nearly fifty men, women and children. He walked amongst them, observing each face. He seemed unsatisfied.

"Those are completely useless," he hissed, "Wormtail! Who is responsible of this failure?"

Again the small, ugly man, Wormtail, hurried towards his Lord.

"Bellatrix, my Lord," he answered.

"Bellatrix!" he yelled "Come here at once!"

Bellatrix, the crazy dark-haired woman came and stood in front of him. She bowed.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Are you the one who lead this attack?" the Lord asked harshly.

"Yes, my Lord."

"You're going to be punished for this fiasco!" he said, raising his wand.

"No!" she screamed.

The Lord stopped his motion and stared coldly at the woman. Anger rose in his expression.

His eyes widened and reddened under its effect.

Every muscle on his face began to tense.

Bellatrix made an effort to stay relatively motionless before his threatening anger. Inside, she wanted to run away.

She knew she should have talked after he had given her permission and after she had received her punishment.

"How dare you?" he shouted so loud that the light coming from the candles fluttered.

"I beg you pardon my Lord, I didn't mean to offend you."

"But you did!" he said "And I do not accept that behaviour from any of my minions!"

"Harry Potter's best friend is in the room." She said quickly before losing her nerve.

"What?" the Lord shouted, coming nearer the dark woman. "Why didn't you inform before?"

Bellatrix remained silent.

It was better not to speak at the present time. The Lord was angry enough.

"Where is she?" he shouted.

He turned around and tried to find the precious prisoner.

After a few seconds of scrutiny, his eyes stopped their search.

He had found the precious prisoner who could be the turning point in his strategy to kill the Boy-Who-Lived.

Before heading towards the prisoner, he waved his wand and Bellatrix was projected on the wall behind her.

He made his way across the room, jostling the frightened prisoners.

Eventually he stopped. A frightening smile appeared on his face.

"Look what we have here," he said, "the brightest witch of her age... Hermione Granger!"

A/N Review please...


	2. Scared

A/N I own nothing. Thank you for all your reviews.

Huge thanks to BornOfElvenBlood!

Chapter II: Scared

"_Look what we have here" he said "the brightest witch of her age... Hermione Granger!"_

In front of him stood Hermione Granger.

Her bushy hair seemed even bushier.

A gash above her right eyebrow was bleeding, creating a red trace from the cut to her jaw.

Her face remained emotionless but the faint shaking of her hands proved that she was frightened.

_Always the Gryffindor courage__, _Professor Snape would have said.

The Lord brought his face close to hers. His almost nonexistent nose was barely an inch far from her ear.

She could feel his breath on her skin when he talked.

"Frightened to die?" he asked with a scary voice.

She turned her head to meet his red eyes.

"I'm not scared. You can kill me right now Voldemort. I'm not scared." She answered coldly.

Of course she was scared. She was more than that. Everyone is scared in front of death.

But she forced herself to remain still.

"You're such a lioness. Your friend would be proud." He said bemused by her behaviour.

He moved away from her.

"You amuse me. I like it." Voldemort said.

His words scared her a little more than she already was.

"Moreover, you could be useful."

He turned towards two Death-Eaters standing near them.

"Put her in an individual cell," he ordered to the two men.

"I would not prefer that," she said feebly.

Voldemort tuned and stared at her for a few seconds.

"You what?" he asked.

She knew it was foolish to tempt his anger, but she could not help it. She would try to save as many people as she could by any means.

Even if it meant that she had to suffer Voldemort's anger.

"I would prefer not to go into another cell," she said more firmly this time.

Once again the anger rose in him.

How dare she?

"You're not in a position to negotiate," he snapped.

"I will not do anything for you if you harm any of these people," she said in vain.

"I do not care what your conditions are! You will do as I say!" he shouted. "Take her to the other cell!"

And he stormed out the room.

The two Death-Eaters grabbed her and dragged her out of the room. They walked across several corridors. She did not even try to escape. She was too scared.

She was scared for the other prisoners.

She was scared for herself.

What was going to happen?

Why was she being taken into another cell?

So many questions without answers.

Eventually they arrived before a black wooden door. They opened it and pushed her inside. She fell to her knees and the door closed noisily.

The room was dark, but after a few minutes her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could observe the interior of the cell. It was rather small, and there was only a dirty mattress on the dirtier ground.

Then tears began to fall on her cheeks.

She cried because she was scared.

She cried because she was tired.

She cried because she saw that she was not as brave as she had thought. If she were brave, she would not cry.

Her thoughts were confused. She laid down on the straw mattress and let herself slip into sleep.

She did not know how long she had slept, but she woke up with a start.

The cell door was open.

In the door way stood a man.

She could not see his face because it was in the dark.

He approached her.

A/N : A review please. I'd like to know what you think of this chapter.


	3. Professor?

A/N I own nothing!

Thanks to BornOfElvenBlood!

Chapter III : Professor ?

_In the door way stood a man. _

_She could not see his face because it was in the dark._

_He approached her._

The man waved his wand and the door closed.

He waved it again, but nothing seemed to happen.

He crouched in front of her.

Scared, she moved backward.

"Miss Granger!" the man said.

Hermione thought she recognized the voice, but she remained against the wall, motionless.

"Miss Granger!" the man said again.

This time, Hermione came out from her motionless state.

"Professor?" she asked.

"Brilliant," he said sarcastically.

"Please, don't hit me, sir," she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"What?"

"Please, don't hit me, sir."

"Oh shut it, foolish girl!" he said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "I'm not here to harm you!"

"Wh... Why are you here?" she asked while she tried to calm herself.

"Here now, the brightest witch of her age cannot even remember such simple information as her most feared professor being a member of the Order? What a pity!"

"Wha... What? B... But…?"

"You're babbling, Miss Granger," he said. "And I can assure you that I _am_ working for the Order. Actually I'm trying to save your arse!"

"But how can it not be dangerous for you to come here and tell me that you're presently working for the Order?"

"Two points to Gryffindor!" he said mockingly "Do you think I'm a novice Miss Granger?" he snapped suddenly.

Hermione had not expect his outburst and was startled.

"No... No... Of course not, sir" she babbled.

"Well, that's why I cast a _Muffliato_ spell on the room when I entered." He said "Now you'll listen to me without interrupting me if you really want the Order to free you. Do I make myself clear?"

Frightened by his behaviour, she was speechless for a few seconds.

"Do I make myself clear Miss Granger?" he asked in a terrifying voice.

"Y... Yes," she answered meekly.

"Very well. I informed the Order of your capture. Everybody is trying to find a way to deliver you. I'll be the link between the Order and yourself. But I have some obligations to fulfil for the Dark Lord, too. Therefore don't expect any kindness on my part. I'm expected to be harsh to every prisoner, you included. When the Order finds a way to free you and the prisoners in this prison, I'll come and inform you of the plan. Meanwhile I'll come once in a while to inform you of the progress of the situation. But I expect you to play your part. If I come to your cell, it means that the Dark Lord wants me to scare you. So I want you to be scared when I leave. Understood?"

He had said all these words without pause.

Her eyes were wide. She had not expected Professor Snape to risk his life in order to free her.

Of course, she knew that he worked for the Order.

She knew he was brave.

She knew he would do anything to free the Wizarding World of Voldemort.

But what she does not know was that he would take the risk of being discovered in order to save her.

"Do you understand Miss Granger?" he asked again.

"Yes sir."

"Good. I have to go now or it will be suspicious." He said as he rose and headed towards the door.

Just as he put his hand on the door knob, she asked him:

"Why am I here?"

He turned around and looked at her.

She thought she saw sadness in his eyes, but she was not sure. The room was dark and it was not like Snape to be sad for a know-it-all like her.

"What am I supposed to do? Why did Voldemort put me here?" she asked.

Her voice trembled and tears were forming in her eyes.

"I don't know," he said in a whisper.

The tears were now falling down her cheeks.

She was so scared.

And she was so angry that she was so scared.

"I think that he wants to keep you as a bait for Potter," he continued eventually. "I suppose you will do some chores. Maybe he will use you like a house-elf. I'm not sure."

Hermione nodded.

She was somewhat glad of his answer.

He turned towards the door. He put his hand on the door knob again. But stopped to speak, keeping his head before the wooden door.

"Do not despair Miss Granger. Your friends are here," he said, "Do not despair," he whispered as he left the room.

A/N Good? Bad? Pasable?... A review please!^^


	4. The report

A/N : Short chapter today! I own nothing!

Thanks to BornOfElvenBlood!^^

Chapter IV: The report

The corridors of the castle were dark and empty. No sound could be heard inside Hogwarts in the middle of this night.

That's why, when a dark man entered the castle in the early hours of the morning, it woke every portrait.

During his progression the man could hear the grunting of the portraits, but it didn't bother him, and he continued his walk until he reached a stone gargoyle. He whispered a password and the gargoyle let him take the stairs it was guarding.

He walked up the stairs, which led to Dumbledore's office. When he opened the door, Dumbledore was already waiting for him at his desk. The dark man approached him.

"Which news have you, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I informed her Albus," Severus answered.

"How is she?"

"Scared although she tries to appear brave," he said. "Stupid Gryffindor!" he muttered.

"Severus!" Dumbledore said with an angry voice. "The poor girl has every right to act as she wants. Will you be able to inform her of every step of our strategy?"

"I suppose."

"And what do you think Voldemort wants her to do?"

"I don't know. She asked me the same question."

"And what did you answer?"

"That he would probably treat her like a house-elf."

"Do you really think so?"

"It would be better for her than to be torture to death," Severus snapped.

"Of course, son, of course," Dumbledore said calmly.

For several minutes there was only silence in the office.

Severus was staring out the window. He was beginning to think that this situation would never end.

Dumbledore was deep in thought. Nobody could really know what the old man was thinking, but his wrinkled face showed his worry.

Finally, Severus decided that it was time to leave. In a few hours the sun would be high in the sky and he would have class to teach.

He would have given anything at that instant to live a normal life, to be a mere teacher without the threat of being discovered or a battle to begin.

He rose and left the office without a word.

The months to come were going to be difficult for everybody to live through.

A/N : A review please...


	5. Screams and Blood

A/N I own nothing! Here's the new chapter. And even if the Babbling Queen did not really like this story, I dedicate that chapter to her...

Thanks to BornOfElvenBlood

Chapter V: Screams and Blood.

Hermione couldn't really tell how many days it was since she had arrived in her cell.

She was always alone in the dark, sitting on the mattress. Sometimes a Death-Eater would come and bring her a piece of bread or a pitcher of water. Sometimes she would hear people talking in the corridors.

Sometimes she would cry because she was losing hope.

Every day, every hour, every minute she hoped to see Professor Snape opening the door and telling her that the Order would be there in a minute.

But he hadn't come back since the first day.

And she was scared.

Today was awful. Well, she didn't quite know if it was day or night, but it was still awful.

She hadn't seen anyone since her arrival but today she had the confirmation that the other prisoners were still here.

Today there had been screams. Awful screams. Piercing screams.

People were being tortured.

And she couldn't help but imagine those men, women and children who were with her being tortured.

She couldn't help but imagine the pain, the blood.

And she cried. Hopeless, she cried. It was the only thing she could do. And she hated herself for it.

After several hours the screams stopped.

She couldn't help but imagine why.

Not long after the screams stopped, the door of her cell opened. Until the person entered, she had hoped that it was Snape.

But it was not.

Instead a frightening Death-Eater came into the room.

He came towards her. He grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up.

She didn't complain. She was too scared.

He dragged her through numerous corridors to a dark room. It was probably the one where she had seen Voldemort the first day.

In the room, Voldemort was standing, giving orders to some of his followers.

When she entered, he turned around and came towards her.

He raised his hand to pet her dirty cheek.

She tried to step backwards but the man who had brought her held her firmly.

"My dear little prisoner," Voldemort said still touching her cheek "Are you enjoying your stay here?"

She glared at him.

He laughed.

"Well maybe I can remedy to that. I suppose you've been quite bored in your cell. I give you some work then. Clean this room!"

And he left the dark room.

The Death-Eater let her go with such a violent jolt that she fell to her knees.

The lightened candles allowed her to see the room.

She vomited.

In front of her, the floor, as well as parts of the walls, was covered with blood.

Once again she couldn't help but imagine what has happened here.

The screams had been coming from this room.

Looking around through tearful eyes for several minutes she felt sorrow for the atrocity the prisoners had suffered.

She didn't want them to suffer any longer. She didn't want to suffer either.

So she took up the sponge and the bucket full of water that were in a corner of the room.

And she scrubbed.

She scrubbed for what she thought was hours.

She had blood all over her hands and clothes.

But she did not cry once while she scrubbed. She seemed to have no more tears. She had cried so much these past days and hours that she could cry no more.

When she had finished, she stood from her position on her knees and looked around the now clean room.

It was at this moment that Voldemort returned.

He had a smile on his face and seemed to be satisfied. He had wanted Hermione to be reduced in status to a mere house-elf and it had worked.

He came towards her and looked her over.

Her face was still, a cold glare and a furrowed brow.

She knew she was not frightening, nor did she intend to frighten him.

She was just fed up with everything and she was not looking forward to hearing what he had to say.

"Well, you did well Mudblood." He said "Now that you proven your obedience, I think you could be useful to one of my Death-Eaters."

At his words, she stepped backwards, afraid of what he meant by 'useful'.

"I intended to reward one of them. I think you could be exactly what he wants."

She was even more frightened by these lasts words.

She did not want to be a reward. She did not want to be useful. She did not want to be what he wanted.

But she knew that it did not matter.

She did not decide for herself anymore.

Voldemort turned around.

"Come in!" he called to someone obviously waiting outside the room.

The man entered.

A/N Little cliffie... Did you like the chapter? Review please!^^


	6. The reward

A/N: Here's the new chapter! Hope you'll like it!^^

Huge thanks to BornOfElvenBlood!

Chapter VI : The reward

_Then, the man entered. _

It was Professor Snape.

She tried to not let herself appear relieved.

"Come Severus," said Voldemort, "I hope she will be acceptable for what you want of her."

Snape came towards them.

"I'll leave her to you. Return her to her cell when you have finished with her." Voldemort said and left the room, leaving both of them in the dark room.

He took her by the arm and dragged her from the room and through many corridors.

Why should there be so many corridors to cross all the time, she asked to herself.

After dozens of corridors they arrived at a wooden door, exactly the same as her cell-door.

But when he said the password and the door opened, it did not reveal a small dark cell but rather a large potions laboratory.

They entered the laboratory. He closed the door and waved his wand a few times. He was probably setting ward and silencing spells.

She took a few minutes to observe the room.

There were three large wooden tables for preparing ingredients. There were five cauldrons and enough space to add three more. Two cauldrons were steaming; he was probably brewing potions for Voldemort. There were shelves covering every walls. On them were hundreds of jars containing various ingredients.

It was an ideal potions laboratory for a Potions Master.

Hermione loved Potions and she loved this room.

But looking at this made Hermione sad. It reminded her of her life before her capture. Even if she had merely been here a week, it seemed to her like months.

"Miss Granger!" snapped the Potions Master.

It tore her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you even listen what I was saying?"

Her face reddened. She had been so lost in her sad thoughts that she had not paid attention to him and had not noticed that he was talking.

"No, sorry, sir," she answered looking at her shoes.

He sighed.

"I hate to repeat myself, Miss Granger. In the future, it would be appreciated of you were to pay attention at what I say," he said. "Is it clear?"

"Yes, sir," she answered not even raising her look from her shoes.

"Good. The Dark Lord gave you to me. I'm supposed to do everything I want with you," he stated, "but I'm not like other Death-Eaters – for which you're very lucky – so you will only assist me brewing potions."

At his words, she raised her head to look at him.

"However before you begin to assist me, I ask you to use the bathroom and clean yourself up. Meanwhile, I'll order some proper food for you," he added.

He indicated a door which led to a bathroom.

When she had entered the bathroom and closed the door, she put her back against it.

She closed her eyes, and remained in this position for a few minutes.

Then, she decided that she should really shower. She entered the shower, and let the hot water run down her dirty skin. For several minutes she was mesmerized by the dirty water swirling around her feet.

A knock at the door startled her.

"Miss Granger! Could you hurry?" She heard Snape's voice shout.

She climbed out of the shower and dressed in fresh clothes that had been left on a nearby chair for her.

Then she exited the bathroom and approached Professor Snape, who was standing near a cauldron.

He did not look at her and with a nod he indicated to her the food on one of the wooden tables.

She ate. As she was about to finish her meal, Snape came to stand besides her.

"Come."

She followed him to another table.

"You will slice these roots and cut these leaves. When you are finished, you will have to return to your cell," he said. "You cannot stay here too long. The Dark Lord will find it suspicious."

She nodded. And when he returned to his cauldron, she started to prepare the ingredients for him.

They worked for hours in a comfortable silence.

Hermione found his company almost pleasant. It was more pleasant to spend her day here than in her cell.

She hoped that she would often come here.

Of course, she would prefer to return to her life. Her life in her little flat. Her life in which she worked in a school for little children who would be attending Hogwarts the next year.

She tried to keep the tears from coming to her eyes at that thought.

She paused in her work to observe Snape.

He was so fascinating when he worked. She remembered her days as his student, when he treated her so badly. She couldn't believe that this was the same man from whom she sought company at any moment of her day.

She had hoped that he would be friendlier. But there was no reason for that. She was an insufferable know-it-all and he was only doing his job.

So she went back to her preparation of ingredients.

As soon as she had finished, she felt his presence behind her. And then she felt his breath near her ear.

"Have you finished Miss Granger?"

She nodded.

"Good. Then I shall escort you to your cell."

And he brought her to her cell.

And again she was there, alone, in the dark.

She desperately hoped that the Order would quickly find a way to save her from this.

She knew it was a bit selfish to think that the Order would put her freedom as a main concern, but right now she did not care. All she wanted was to be free, to live her life, to teach.

And she felt asleep on these thoughts.

A/N Please do let a review! I'd like to know what you think!


	7. The Dinner

A/N : Here's the new chapter! It is the last one which was alredy written, so there could be a delay till the next update. Sorry!

But now, let enjoy this chapter!

Thanks to BornOfElvenBlood

Chapter VII: The dinner

It had been a month since she had arrived. Well, rather since she was captured.

She had rarely come out her cell. And when she was dragged out of it, it was to do chores, such as cleaning bloody rooms or dirty, bloody bedclothes.

It had been a month and she was still scared to death.

She was always sitting on her mattress in the dark, staring at nothing.

But today would be different.

Today would be new.

But new would not be enjoyable.

In what she thought was the evening, a Death-Eater came, all dressed in black, a hood over his head.

He took her without much care.

Therefore she knew it was not Professor Snape.

Then the man dragged her to a room that looked like a dining room.

A huge table stood in the middle. It was made of wood, with gold patterns on the feet. The dozens of chairs around it were similarly designed.

The ceiling of the room was covered with a huge painting: lots of naked men, lots of blood, lots of swords and wands.

On parts of the walls hung paintings of the same kind.

All this lent an impression of majesty to the room.

She wondered for a second if the entire place, probably a castle, was like this room.

In a corner stood three house-elves.

The Death-Eater left and the house-elves came towards her.

"You is going to help us," said one of the house-elves.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Help you?"

"Yes Miss. Master order us to make dinner with Miss."

And then they took her hands and dragged her into a kitchen.

Inside, dozens of house-elves were making dinner.

She was ordered to prepare some dishes.

Even if she normally was sympathetic with these creatures, and was usually eager to become friends with them, today, or rather tonight, was different.

Tonight the only thing she wanted was to escape their company as soon as possible.

These ones were mean. These ones were nasty.

Always trying to pull her hair and pretending not to know what she was talking about when she asked them to stop.

Always trying to ruin the dish she was preparing and then telling her to do it again.

Always ignoring her when she asked where utensils were.

Once the dinner was prepared, she heard noise in the adjacent room.

She peered out the door and saw Death-Eaters sitting around the table.

She hoped that she was not going to have to bring the dishes to them.

But she quickly learned that she was here for that very purpose.

Soon, Voldemort came into the room and sat at the head of the table.

Then Hermione and the house-elves began to bring out the dishes. When all of them were placed on the big wooden table, she and the house-elves remained in the corner of the room, ready to answer any requests from the men. She was designated to be in charge of the wine.

After fifteen minutes she became aware of Voldemort staring at her.

She blushed and stared at her shoes.

The fear came back.

She was scared and she wondered why.

He was merely staring at her. Nothing else.

But she knew deep inside of her that if he was staring at her, it was because of some malevolent plan of his.

She was scared.

She was so scared that she was shaking.

It began with her hands, and then her knees. And soon all her body was shaking.

But she tried to hide it.

As if he had noticed her malaise, Voldemort asked for some wine.

She was in charge of the wine.

She was in charge of the wine and she was scared.

She approached anyway and began to pour some wine in his glass.

She had just finished when he ordered her, "Stay!"

So she remained standing beside him.

He drank, ate and talked about various forms of torture, and of potions.

And she was scared. And still shaking.

The things Voldemort and his Death-Eaters were discussing so disgusting that she tried not to listen to what they were talking about.

So she tried to recite some of the properties of whichever potions ingredient came to her mind.

But it was not enough and she began to feel ill.

Upon feeling the urge to vomit, she became angry with herself.

_Be brave_, she said to herself.

Suddenly, she felt something on the back of her knee.

It was a hand.

The caress of the hand began to travel up her thigh.

It was Voldemort's hand.

She began to panic.

She was so scared.

She didn't want him to touch her. She didn't want him to caress her.

She was so scared that she forgot to breathe.

And she began to feel faint.

_Breathe_, said a voice.

The voice was familiar and friendly. So she obeyed and breathed.

She raised her head and searched with her eyes for the owner of the voice she had heard.

The hand continued to caress her thigh, getting higher and higher.

And then she found the owner.

Professor Snape.

She locked her eyes with his and it soothed her.

She remained like that, looking at him as Voldemort continued to touch her.

It began to be more difficult.

She was still scared.

She still wanted to vomit; it was so disgusting.

But then Wormtail entered and approached, whispering something to Voldemort.

Voldemort rose suddenly, leaving the room and ordering some Death-Eater to take her back to her cell.

She sighed.

It was over.

For once, she was glad to be able to return in her dark cell.

And as she was dragged away, she saw from the corner of her eyes that Professor Snape followed them.

A/N : Please let me a review, I really want to know what you think of my story! ^^


	8. His Arms

A/N : Well, here's th new chapter. I thought there would be more delay before the update of this chapter, but like Hemione, I'm not good at Diination stuffs! XD!

Enjoy this chapter! And thank you so much for all the reviews!

Thanks to BornOfElvenBlood! ^^

Chapter VIII: His arms.

Less than two minutes after the Death Eater's departure, the door re-opened.

A man stepped inside.

And for once she was not scared at all.

She knew that it was Professor Snape.

He closed the door behind him and waved his wand again.

He approached Hermione.

He crouched in front of her.

"Are you all right Miss Granger?" he said, putting a hand on her knee.

The sentence had for effect of making her cry.

She thought she had cried so much that she could not do it anymore. But it appeared that all tensions provoked by the dinner were greater than her will.

She threw herself into his arms.

Surprised by her movement, he lost his balance. As a result, Snape found himself sitting in an awkward position on the floor with Hermione on his laps, crying against his chest.

For a moment he didn't know what to do and remained stiff in her embrace.

When she tightened her arms around his waist, he put his arms around her.

And he patted her back while she cried.

They remained like that for half an hour.

Eventually Hermione stopped crying. But she was so exhausted that she didn't move from her position against her former Potions Master's firm chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't," he said with a gentle voice.

The vibrations in his chest caused by his voice seemed to relax her.

She was comfortable in his arms.

"I have news," he said after a few minutes.

She raised her head to look at his face. They looked each other in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"We decided on a date," he said.

"When?"

"In a month," he informed her, "I can't tell you precisely. But when the day comes, I'll tell you."

And the comfortable silence came back.

They remained in the same position for a few dozen minutes before he moved his arms away.

But she made no move. She felt safe here in his arms.

She was not scared.

She knew that as soon as he left she would be scared again.

She knew she would be scared and alone until the next time.

She would have to wait until he came back.

She was scared that he would never come back.

"I have to go," he said.

He carried her to her mattress while she was still clutching his waist.

He put her down and eventually she let him go.

He gave a reassuring look. And she was tempted to believe that he would do anything to come back to her.

And then he left.

A/N What do you think of this really short chapter? A review please! =)


	9. Second Attempt

A/N New chapter... and I'm on holidays with no chapter already written, so the next update might be after the New Year Day! Sorry... But enjoy this brand new chapter!

Huge thanks to BornOfElvenBlood

Chapter IX: Second Attempt

It has been four days since Snape informed her of the progress of the plan to deliver her and the prisoners.

Each day she was dragged out of her cell to make dinner for Voldemort and his guests.

He had guests every day.

And every day she wondered if Professor Snape would be there amongst them.

He was her only link with the other.

Today, like the other days, he was not here.

Today, there was only one man with Voldemort.

A blond man. It was Lucius Malfoy.

All was normal until the end of the dinner.

Until, while she took their empty plates, she felt a hand against her thigh.

It was the same cold and disgusting hand as before.

She stopped what she was doing, closing her eyes.

Deep inside her, she hoped that it was all just a dream, or rather a nightmare.

She hoped to wake up in her bed, ready for another day teaching little wizards and witches.

So she closed her eyes hard.

But the sensation on her thigh remained.

Her breathing became difficult.

She kept her eyes closed. She was becoming dizzy.

Tears were falling down her cheeks.

The hand began to draw a pattern against her inner thigh.

She could not move. She was too scared.

And suddenly she felt a breath in her ear. The hand was gone to be replaced by this breath.

An unbearable breath.

A breath which was now nearing her wet cheek.

"You're scared," said Voldemort.

It was not a question. Nevertheless – she did not know why – she nodded.

And the breath came closer to her mouth.

"I like it when they are scared. It's much more exciting, isn't it Lucius?" he asked.

And the blond, man who had been watching since the beginning, stepped closer to them to admire the terror on Hermione's face.

"Oh yes," he answered.

She was beginning to shake.

Her fear was filling her and she was too weak to resist it.

Suddenly, the breath was replaced by a mouth.

A cold mouth against her cheek.

Hermione startled. She was so startled that all the plates she had in her hands broke against the ground.

She opened her eyes and stared with horror at the man.

No it was not a man.

It was a monster.

She stared at him and saw the anger rising in him.

"Avery!" he shouted.

A Death Eater who has been standing outside the room came in.

"Take that Mudblood to her damn cell!" he ordered.

As soon as he said it, the Death-Eater took her arm violently.

He dragged her to her cell.

With each step through the corridors, the man tightened his grip on her arm as if he was enjoying it. And no doubt he was.

During the walk to her cell, Hermione had begun crying openly.

She could not bear the situation anymore.

The man pushed her into her little dark room.

Exhausted, she collapsed on her mattress, crying.

A/N : Well that's all! See you next year! But do not forget! Let me a review please!^^


	10. Friends

A/N After a great period of feasts, here's the brand new chapter. I hope everyone spent a nice Christmas or whatevere you celebrate! Happy New Year, Bonne année! I hope you'll like this new chapter.

A huge thanks to BornOfElvenBlood!

Chapter X: Friends.

_Exhausted, she collapsed on her mattress, crying._

It's in that position, lying there, that Severus Snape discovered her when he came two hours later.

She turned her head to look at him.

He approached her and sat on the mattress next to her while she sat up.

For a moment, neither spoke. They just stared at the opposite wall.

He did not know exactly what to do.

He was not supposed to care about her. But seeing her in that state, it was hard for him to not care.

He knew she was a former student. He knew she was a friend of Harry-bloody-Potter. He knew she was a prisoner. He knew he was supposed to be cold to her. He knew he was supposed to torture her rather than sit with her. He knew he was just a link between her and the Order. Nothing more.

He knew all those things.

And he couldn't help but care for her.

When he was not in the cell, he wondered if she felt alright. And when he was in the cell with her, all he wanted was to hold her in his arms to comfort her.

She had become a sort of friend to him.

Well, maybe not a true, proper friend. But he thought that by now a sort of friendship existed between them.

For her part, Hermione was also thinking about her relationship with this man.

She felt so lonely all the time. She was so scared as well.

But what kept her from going insane was Professor Snape coming to her cell.

It was not the thought of being delivered; it was Professor Snape coming in her cell.

She knew she was supposed to be glad because she was soon to be freed. She knew she was not supposed to grow attached to the man. She knew he would never care for her. She knew she was only a prisoner that he had been ordered to look after.

She knew all those things.

She felt so lonely when he was not here.

At that thought, a sob escaped from her.

And she began to cry. She let her head fall on Snape's shoulder.

Severus needed no more invitation and took her in his arms. He just held her in his arms and hoped that she would find comfort there.

They remained in that position and in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Hermione moved her head to look properly at him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"There's no need to be sorry. The Dark Lord is a monster. You have the right to cry."

"Thank you. But I didn't mean to cry on you."

"It doesn't matter. It is understandable. I'm the only thing, the only person you know here. You can wet my shirt whenever you want, it would always be a pleasure."

Hermione tried to hide a giggle. And the Professor smiled faintly at her reaction.

How could a man like him make her laugh in such a situation?

She didn't know but she didn't care. She needed that. She needed to laugh even if it was nervous.

Some minutes passed before she spoke again.

"Why did you come? Is there any change?"

"No. No change."

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

"I can leave if you want," he said, but did not make any movement.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that. I was just worried that something bad happened with the Order."

He smiled again faintly.

It was so unusual from the Potions Master that she was beginning to wonder if it was the true Severus Snape sitting beside her.

"I was in the corridor and I saw you."

"Thank you."

"For what," he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"For coming," she answered with a smile.

"You're welcome."

She turned her head to stare at the opposite wall.

She put her head again against his shoulder. And he tightened his grip around her shoulders.

Neither spoke, but both definitely knew that they were more than mere acquaintances belonging to the same group.

They were friends.

Suddenly Snape began to move and broke the silence.

"I have to go."

"Now?"

"Yes," he said, standing.

He crouched in front of her.

"But while I'm gone I want you to count the prisoners. I cannot see them all and the Order needs the exact number of people in order to properly organize your escape."

"Okay."

They looked into each other eyes.

"I will soon ask the Dark Lord for you to come and assist me," he stated.

She nodded.

This news overjoyed her.

"When?" she asked.

"I don't know. I have to go."

He smiled at her.

Then he kissed her shyly on her lips and left without a look back.

Hermione was surprised by his actions. But she was delighted nevertheless.

They were friends. They were close friends.

She wondered how in two months they had become such close friends.

Well, she doesn't really care. Thanks to him, she was not thinking of the monster who kept her prisoner. And thanks to him she had hope.

As for Severus, once he had closed the door, he stopped in the corridor to think.

Why did he have kissed her?

The answer was easy. He wanted to.

He liked her and he had wanted to kiss her, to taste her soft lips. He had wanted to comfort her and hoped he had succeeded.

He would do anything for her to be allowed to assist him soon.

He would do anything to deliver her.

He did not want her to be sad or scared anymore.

A/N So what do you think? A **review** please...


	11. Their Names

A/N New chapter! Thank you for all your reviews!^^

Thanks to BornOfElvenBlood!

Allons-y!

Chapter XI: Their names.

A week had passed since the last time Severus Snape had come to her cell.

This time he was not friendly when he entered.

He was wearing his heavy Death-Eater robes and he had his mask in his right hand.

He came to her and grabbed her just above her elbow. He raised her and dragged her outside the dark cell.

"Come, filthy Mudblood!" he shouted.

And he tightened his grip, dragging her to his Potions laboratory.

They were followed by another Death-Eater so Snape didn't talk to her and instead dragged her violently through the corridors.

Hermione played her role.

He hurt her, but she knew he was just playing a role as well.

She was not scared because she knew that once they reached the Professor's room, she would be safe.

She was looking forward to it.

She was glad because she would be able to do something other than chores. She would be able to relax without fearing that Voldemort might sneak up on her.

Once in his room, she would be safe and with Severus Snape.

Just as she thought it, they arrived at the wooden door that hid the laboratory.

They went inside.

"Miss Granger, you look exhausted," he said as she sat on a stool. "Why don't you go to the bathroom? Take a bath, anything. You are not obliged to actually help me with my Potions."

Hermione appreciated this new side of her former Professor more and more.

She nodded and went to the bathroom she had already visited.

It was true. She was exhausted. All the stress she had felt these past weeks had finally worn her out. And she decided to follow Snape's advice and take a bath.

She stayed in the tub for about an hour.

She needed to rest.

During that time, Snape had begun to brew a potion. And while he was brewing he was also thinking.

He didn't know exactly why, but it hurt him to have had to behave so towards her.

He knew he was forced to act violently in public, but it hurt him nevertheless. He was not comfortable with this situation at all.

He hoped that the Order would succeed and eventually delivered her and all the prisoners jailed here.

He hoped they would succeed and he would be free to talk to her whenever he wanted and about whatever he wanted without fear of being discovered as a traitor.

Because he had grown attached to her. He did not want to admit it but deep inside him he knew.

He was eager each time he was to see her.

And sometimes while he was brewing or doing a research he would wonder what Hermione would think of it or if she would enjoy assisting him.

Another thing that proved his attachment to the young woman was that he thought about her as Hermione.

It has not been long since he had first thought of her as Hermione and not Miss Granger but it was a fact.

Hermione.

It was such a nice name, he thought.

Maybe he was not completely objective but he liked it.

He would give anything to call her freely by her given name.

He would give anything to hold her in his arms while whispering her name against her ear.

Well, maybe it was more than a mere attachment that he felt for her. Perhaps, he was attracted to her, her body as well as her mind.

It was on this thought that Hermione entered the room.

He was somewhat startled but quickly he relaxed.

She was so beautiful as she came into the room. She smelled so wonderful.

"What should I do?" she asked as she approached him near the cauldron.

"Nothing," he said.

"But I could help."

"You are here to rest. You don't have to do anything."

"Yes, but I want to do something. I do love Potions. I could help you. You know, I teach Potions besides Charms and History of Magic. Well, it's just the basics, but it is Potions. I've always loved Potions. I find it so interesting. And you were such a great Professor, even if you were not very kind to us. I always found you to be an interesting Professor. And I always defended you to Ron and Harry. They didn't recognize your talents. But I've always thought that you had great talents."

"Miss Granger, you're babbling," he said with a smile.

Again his smile.

He looked almost handsome when he smiled.

His smile seemed to lighten his face.

"Oh sorry," she said blushing.

"Well, if you really want to help me you can cut these roots or bottle that potion."

"Really?"

"Yes. After all you have your degree in Potions, haven't you?"

"That's right. How do you know that?"

"You're a member of the Order. I know everything you study. Moreover, with you being the brightest witch of your time and a Gryffindor, I never cease to hear Minerva praising you and extolling to everyone everything you do."

"She does that?" Hermione asked, astonished.

"Yes, she's very proud of you. Even more now that you're a teacher."

"I didn't know."

And he smiled again at her embarrassment.

He liked when she blushed. She was very attractive.

And again he knew a need to hold her in his arms.

But he could not, not here. And perhaps he would never be able to do it because there was no possibility that she would see him as anything other than a friend.

"Well, Miss Granger," he said as she did nothing other than stare at her shoes, "do you think these roots are going to cut themselves?" he teased her.

She definitely liked him. The greasy bat of the dungeons had a sense of humour and she liked it.

"Hermione," she said as she went to the worktable.

"Sorry?"

"My name's Hermione. Call me Hermione," she said with a smile.

"Okay... Hermione. Call me Severus then."

"Okay, Severus."

His name sounded exquisite on her lips.

He was so pleased by this new step. He could now call her Hermione.

Hermione was pleased as well. Severus was an unusual name and she thought it suited him well. She liked to pronounce it aloud.

As they continued to work both of them thought that it had been an excellent day.

A/N What's your impression? Good chapter, bad one? Let me a review! I DO love review so please click on the button to let me a little review!^^ See you soon!


	12. The Girl

A/N Thank you for all your reviews! I hope you'll like this new chapter!

Huge thanks to BornOfElvenBlood!

Allons-y!

Chapter 12: The girl.

_As they continued to work both of them thought that it had been an excellent day._

Suddenly, as she was bottling a potion that he had let simmering she heard him gasp.

She turned around and saw him grasping his left arm.

"What is it?" she asked, almost panicked.

"It's Him. He's summoning me."

"But you're already here."

"He doesn't care. He likes hurting people."

As he said that there was a loud knock at the door.

"Who's there?" shouted Snape.

"Wormtail. I'm here to collect the Mudblood."

Snape quickly turned his head in Hermione's direction.

She was panicked.

She was scared.

She felt safe with Severus. Why must that end?

"A moment," Severus shouted to the ugly man behind the door.

He approached her and took her face in his two cold hands.

"Nothing will happen," he said to her. "Do what you're asked to do. Don't resist. I will ask for you to come again to assist me. But for the moment we have to go. And it would be better not to try his patience. Understood?"

She nodded. She was too scared to form a proper sentence.

"Now go," he said.

They approached the door.

And just before he opened it, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

He liked it. Kissing her was the most enjoyable thing he had ever done.

And she liked it. She never wanted the kiss to end.

But soon reality came back.

Once the door opened, Wormtail grasped her above her right elbow and dragged through the corridors.

She wanted to look back at him. She wanted a last look to know if he was going to be okay. But she didn't dare. There were too many risks and she would never risk his cover.

They crossed what seemed to be three or four different corridor before they arrived to a large room.

It was the laundry.

She had already been there once.

There were no house-elves in that room.

She would be alone.

"Go! Do your job, filthy Mudblood," spat Wormtail as he pushed her into the room.

And he left.

Hermione startled, but not because of the loud noise the door made when it slammed. She was startled because she was not alone in the room.

Indeed, a young girl was also here.

The little girl was in a corner of the room, washing some dark clothes. Probably Death-Eaters robes or something of that kind.

She looked like no more than ten years old. She was thin. She was too skinny for her age.

She had long dark blond hair and a slim face.

She would have been pretty if it had not been obvious that she had not showered for days and had not eaten properly.

Once the surprise passed, Hermione approach the young girl, who had made no move at Hermione's entrance.

Hermione crouched besides the girl and put her hand on the girl's arm.

The girl startled and moved backwards. She looked frightened.

"Sorry," Hermione said, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

The young girl seemed reassured and offered a smile.

"My name's Hermione."

"Cerys," she said with difficulty.

"Nice name," said Hermione with a smile.

"Thank you," Cerys said. Again she pronounced these words with difficulty.

"Sorry, but are you in pain or something?"

"No. Why?" the little girl answered with a frown.

But before Hermione could speak, Cerys' face lightened.

"Oh is that because of my difficulty speaking?" Cerys asked.

"Yes, I didn't mean to offend you," Hermione said, blushing.

"Don't care. It is because I'm deaf. Not totally, I can hear some sounds. That's why I didn't hear you coming."

"I'm sorry."

"What for? It's life."

Hermione smiled to Cerys with embarrassment.

"Are you a prisoner?" Cerys asked suddenly as they started to wash the clothes together.

"Yes. And you?"

"Yes I am."

"You seemed very young. How long have you been a prisoner here?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No. I've always known this place. I know I'm a prisoner here, but it's like my home."

"Your parents?"

"They're dead."

"Sorry," Hermione said sadly.

"Don't be. I don't remember them. I probably would not even know they were dead if one of these dark men didn't tell me. I'm not sad, so don't be sorry."

Hermione was sad for the girl anyway.

She had known her for only few minutes and she was already sad for her.

Life was so unfair.

As for Cerys, she was glad to have found someone to talk with.

"You know, I'm going to go to a new cell," said Cerys, happily.

Hermione was somewhat surprised by her joy but thought that if the girl had spent most of her life in here it was normal for her to be overjoyed by such a news.

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't know which cell but I'm glad. Maybe I will be with someone nice."

Hermione smiled.

She was so innocent. It broke Hermione's heart to see that.

Suddenly, the young woman had an idea.

"I've got an idea," said Hermione as she put her hand on Cerys' arm.

"What?"

"I've got an idea. What do you think if you were going to move to my cell?" Hermione asked.

"Is that possible?"

"Yes."

"It would be brilliant," Cerys said, her eyes brightening with joy.

And she threw herself in Hermione's arms.

She was so happy.

And Hermione was happy too. If she could save the little girl from her misery she would feel less useless than she had since she had been made a prisoner.

A/N So what do you think of this chapter? Please, a review, please!


	13. A Burden

A/N Here's the new chapter. I hope you'll like it. I'm a little bit disapointed to have receive only one reviews for the previous chapter. You didn't like Cerys? Please even if you did not like a chapter, I'd really like to know that in a review. And sorry I didn't post that chapter earlier but I had my British Civilisation exam today and I had to study for it and my American Studies exam I'll have tomorow ( I don't want to go!). Well, enjoy this chapter! Hope you'll like it and will let me a review!

Thanks to BornOfElvenBlood!

Chapter XIII: A burden

Tonight, once again, was a dinner evening and Hermione was once again charged with preparing it.

She had become used of this kind of thing. She had no choice.

There were big dinners like this four nights a week and she had been here these past four nights, which was why she had become used to them.

One might have thought that she would fear these evenings because of the monster's presence.

But she didn't.

He has not tried to lay hands on her since the last time.

Most of the time, he was just talking strategy with his Death-Eaters or getting angry with his minions.

But Voldemort was unpredictable. He might make another attempt to touch her at any time.

But tonight she was not scared. Severus Snape was here.

And it was obvious the two men were talking about her.

"She's pretty, isn't she Severus?" asked Voldemort.

"Certainly," Severus answered carefully.

He didn't want anything to happen to his new friend. Hermione was his friend and he would do anything to keep her from being hurt.

"If only she weren't a filthy Mudblood," Voldemort said. "I have to keep her as a servant. I would greatly enjoy torturing her but she must be kept alive for Potter's capture."

"Of course," Severus said.

He could only agree.

One word and he could provoke Voldemort's anger. And he certainly didn't need that.

"But I don't know what to do with her. I set her to do chores that no one else wanted to do. But it means that she is constantly wandering the corridors with one of you," Voldemort said, staring at nothing in particular. "She's useless, filthy and I can't bear her presence."

As he expressed his anger for her, Hermione began to feel fear.

Maybe she was not safe despite the presence of Severus in the room.

If Voldemort was to throw his anger on her physically, then she would be in great danger. Severus couldn't do anything without being exposed as a traitor.

As for Severus, he was also aware of the situation they were in.

"Perhaps she can be of use to me by doing the menial tasks required to brew my potions, such as cutting nettles or cleaning cauldrons," Severus proposed cautiously.

Voldemort turned his head suddenly.

For a moment, both Severus and Hermione thought that it was the end, that Voldemort was going to lose his temper and kill them.

But it was not the case.

"Not a bad idea," the Dark Lord said thoughtfully.

And for a few seconds he remained silent as if he were lost in thought.

Hermione and Severus were surprised by his answer. They had not expected that.

"But she would be a burden for you," added Voldemort.

Severus was surprised by his concern. What was happening to Voldemort?

But then, when it came to Potter or anything thereabout, Voldemort was always concerned.

"She will not be," Severus said. "It would be my pleasure. She was unbearable back during her years at Hogwarts. It could be my revenge."

"That is why you always ask her to be your reward," Voldemort said with an evil smile. "You're so nasty Severus. I like that."

Severus was reassured.

The Dark Lord was in a good mood again.

As for Hermione, she was glad. If Voldemort allowed her to be in Severus' care a few hours a day to brew potions, then she would feel less like a prisoner.

"Take her now!" Voldemort said suddenly. "Bring her back to her cell when you're finished with her."

And the Dark Lord left the room.

A/N: So what do you think? A review please!^^


	14. I promise

A/N: Here's thenew chapter. I really hope that you'll leave a review for this one. If you'd found the last chapter a bit confusing maybe this one will be more clear for your understanding. A hge thanks for those of you who wrote a review!

Big thanks to BornOfElvenBlood!

Chapter XIV: I promise

They went to the potions laboratory immediately after Voldemort had left the dining room.

Once they had entered the room, Severus had put his robes on the chair behind his desk and had apologized.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger."

"Hermione."

"What?"

"We agreed that you would call me Hermione, not Miss Granger."

"Okay. I'm sorry Hermione."

"What for?"

"I didn't mean what I said to Voldemort."

"I know."

"I have no reason to take revenge."

"I know."

"And I would never ask you to clean my cauldrons or anything of that kind."

He was so engrossed in his apology, perhaps due to the fact that he was not used to apologizing, that he didn't see her approaching him.

She was suddenly right beside him and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know Severus. There's no need to apologize. In fact, I'm glad."

"You're glad?" Severus asked, surprised.

"Well, yes. I'd like to spend time here with you. Well, not _with_ you. That is, it's not that I don't like you. But I like brewing. I _do_ like doing it with you. I mean I would enjoy it even if it was not with you, but I don't mean that I didn't want to brew potions with you but -"

Severus smiled.

He smiled because of her embarrassment.

"Hermione."

"Yes?" she said, stopping her monologue.

"You're babbling," he said, still smiling.

"Sorry," she said, looking down at her shoes.

"No need. You're funny when you're babbling," he said.

Hermione was surprised by his teasing. And she smiled.

"I'm funny?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Quite funny," he chuckled.

Hermione's eyes widened.

She had never heard him chuckle. She was becoming used to his smile and now he was chuckling. It was strange, but she definitely liked it.

"Well, when you're finished laughing, would you be kind enough to tell me what I am to do?"

"You could brew a cauldron of Pepper-Up potion," he said.

She smiled.

He was asking her to brew an entire potion on her own.

She knew she was capable of that. And she knew he knew it as well. After all, she had her degree in Potions and had been teaching for two years. But that he trusted her enough to brew a whole potion on her own was a great display of faith in her.

And it was on that thought that she went to the cauldron that awaited her and began working.

Severus looked at her for a few moments before he went to his cauldron as well.

She was so beautiful when she was working.

She had changed so much since her last year at Hogwarts. Despite seeing her at Order meetings, he had only noticed the change in her since she had become a prisoner.

Time flew by and Hermione had almost finished her potion. It had only to simmer for half an hour now.

She took advantage of that free time to observe Severus.

He was so majestic in his work.

Then she focused on his hands; his long thin ivory hands.

He had such beautiful hands.

She thought that she could watch them for hours.

Even if there was a scar or two on them, they were still beautiful to her eyes.

She wanted to take them in hers. She wanted to caress them.

She shook her head.

She must stop thinking of him like that. He was her former professor. He had just become her friend. There was nothing more and there never would be. It was impossible.

This thought tore her heart, but she knew it was better that way.

She was only hurting herself, thinking that he was so gentle and almost handsome.

But a voice in her head reminded her that he had kissed her.

She sighed.

Why was life so complicated?

Severus heard her sighing and turned around to look at her.

"Have you got a problem Hermione?" he asked.

His voice brought her back to reality.

She blushed. Had he guessed her thoughts? No, it was impossible.

"Hermione?" he asked again when she failed to answer.

_Quick Hermione, answer! Anything, but answer! He doesn't suspect anything_, she thought to herself.

"I was wondering," she began.

"Yes?" Severus said, encouraging her to go on as he folded his arms against his chest.

"Would you happen to know a little girl who's held prisoner here? She's called Cerys," she said.

She didn't know why she asked him about that now, but it was as good a time as any. She had promised the young girl that she would try something.

Severus seemed to think for a few seconds before he answered.

"I think so. Though, I didn't know her name. She's dark blond and around ten, isn't she?"

"Yes, that's her."

"You met her?"

"Yes, and she said that she was about to be moved from one cell to another. I wondered if it might be possible for you do something so that she could be moved to my cell."

"Why is that?"

How could he ask such a question?

"Severus, she's just a girl!"

"Yes I know," he said.

He thought for a moment.

"Will you do something?" she asked impatiently.

"I'll try," he said. "But I can't promise anything. I'm always asking for you to be my personal assistant. The Dark Lord might not approve anything more."

She approached him with sad eyes.

"Please, tell me that you will do anything in your power," she asked.

"Hermione I can't-"

"Tell me Severus. Please, tell me!"

He looked into her eyes. They were so sad.

He didn't want to see such sadness there.

He knew the girl.

Even if he didn't exactly like children, he didn't like the idea of anyone being a prisoner.

So if asking the Dark Lord to move Cerys to Hermione's cell meant that both of them would be a little less sad, then he would do it gladly.

"I promise you. I promise you I will do everything I can."

"Thank you," she said.

And she hugged him. Severus put his arms around her.

They remained in that position for a long moment.

"I think I should return you to your cell," he said while they were still in each other embrace.

Hermione nodded.

He escorted her back to her cell and before he left, he placed a light kiss in the corner of her mouth.

He knew the kiss didn't mean anything special. It was just a means of comfort between the two of them.

A/N: Review, review, review... I haven't wrote the next chapter so maybe you'll hav t wait more than three days before the next update. I apologize for that waiting. :s


	15. Good News

A/N: Hi! I'm truly sorry for the delay, but life had been crazy. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. And I hope you'll like this chapter, even if it's a short one. :s

Huge thanks to BornOfElvenBlood.

Allons-Y!

Chapter XV: Good News

There was a loud bang against the door.

"The Mudblood is needed in the kitchen!" shouted a muffled voice.

Severus and Hermione looked at each other.

They approached the door and as Severus put his hand on the doorknob, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

The door opened and an ugly Death-Eater grabbed her above the elbow.

Throughout the entire walk to the kitchen, Hermione was smiling.

But every time the Death-Eater turned his head to look at her, she made a sad face.

She couldn't take the risk, so she had to keep faking sadness.

Severus had broken to her good news.

And his kiss, though she repeated to herself that it meant nothing, had increase her good mood.

Soon they arrived at the kitchen, where dozens of House-elves had already started to cook.

The Death-Eater left and she noticed the girl in the kitchen with her.

It was Cerys.

Her smile widened and she approached the young girl.

"Hello," Hermione said smiling and putting her hand on Cerys' shoulder.

Cerys turned to face Hermione and her face brightened.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed.

She hugged the older girl.

Some elves looked at them nastily and the girl ended their hug quickly.

Cerys was so happy to see Hermione again.

Hermione had been so kind to her. She had never talked with anyone like she had with Hermione.

As for Hermione, she was more than glad to see the little girl.

What Severus had announced to her earlier concerned Cerys and she couldn't wait to break the news to the little girl.

The elves were still staring at them so they hastily began to work.

They were set to cutting different vegetables, facing each other across the table.

After a moment, Hermione couldn't wait anymore and, making sure that no elves were listening to them, she spoke.

"Cerys, I have good news," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes, you remember what I told you last time?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I managed to have you moved to my cell," she said with a big smile.

"No! Really?" Cerys exclaimed, pausing in her cutting of the vegetables.

"Yes, you'll move in my cell, probably this evening. Perhaps right after the meal."

"Brilliant!"

At her exclamation, some House-elves glared at them.

Giggling, both girls returned to their task.

"I'm so happy we'll be rooming together," said the little girl.

"As I am."

"We could talk to each other whenever we want."

"Yes, it'll be great!"

Hermione was so happy to see such a joy in Cerys.

The little girl deserved more joy in her life and Hermione hoped that soon they would be free and Cerys would be able to experience real life. Maybe Cerys could stay with her.

After all, Hermione lived alone in a comfortable flat with enough space for two people. And maybe Cerys could attend the school where Hermione worked.

"How did you do that?" Cerys asked after a moment.

"Do what?" Hermione asked, confused as she came out of her thoughts.

"Make me move to your cell?"

"I can't tell you here. But I'll tell you. What you need to know now is that you'll probably be obliged to assist the Potions Master with me."

"Really?" Cerys asked a little bit worried.

"Yes," Hermione said. "But don't worry, I'll explain everything."

"But I have never assited any Potions Master."

"Don't worry Cerys," Hermione reassured her.

"Okay."

As she spoke, a huge noise shook the room.

It sounded like an explosion.

Everyone in the kitchen panicked.

A second noise followed soon after the first.

The elves were becoming agitated.

Cerys didn't hear any of the noise but she began to panic when she saw all the worried elves.

Hermione took her in her arms to reassure her.

She was worried, too. She didn't know what was happening.

She hoped it was the Order trying to free them, but Severus had not said anything about that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when two Death-Eaters appeared in the kitchen and grabbed her and Cerys. They dragged them out of the kitchen and into the dark corridors.

A/N: Oh no! A cliffie! Well, you'll have to wait... not long I promise. But meanwhile you can click on that white/green button and write a review! Thank you!^^


	16. Boots and Explosions

A/N: Hey, new chapter today! Hope you'll like it!

Huge,huge thanks to BornOfElvenBlood!!!!

Chapter XVI: Boots and Explosions

_Her thoughts were interrupted when two Death-Eaters appeared in the kitchen and grabbed her and Cerys. They dragged them out of the kitchen and into the dark corridors._

In the corridors they met dozens of Death-Eaters, all covered in black from head to toe.

Hermione could hear more sounds of explosion outside.

It had to be the Order.

Why did they attack today?

Why hadn't Severus informed her of this move?

What would happen to her if the Order was not successful?

A million questions were running through her mind.

In front of her, Cerys, dragged violently by a Death-Eater, was scared.

She had not been scared often. She was not scared of these black-clad men.

This place was like her home, so there was no reason for her to be scared of familiarity.

What frightened her here was that she did not know what was happening.

Everybody was running, shouting. And she did not know why.

From the shaking of the walls she guessed that there must have been some kind of explosion somewhere nearby.

She couldn't hear anything.

Sometimes she saw the wall shaking and it startled her.

After a time they arrived at Hermione's cell. They were pushed inside it and both of them fell on their knees.

By this time, Cerys had started crying.

Hermione saw it and thought that, after all, she was surprised that the little girl hadn't started crying sooner.

The situation was terrifying.

They were two prisoners who didn't know what tomorrow would bring. And suddenly, their jailers were running in every corridor, hatred on their faces and wands in hand. It was not a very reassuring situation and anyone in their position would have been frightened.

Hermione guided Cerys who was still crying to the rough mattress.

There, she took the girl in her arms. The girl sat on her lap, her cheek against Hermione's chest, her arms encircling Hermione's waist, and held on to her with despair.

Hermione kissed her on her hair and tried to say reassuring words. But Cerys was still crying and it brought tears to Hermione's eyes.

Hermione put her chin against the top of Cerys' head and silent tears began to run down her cheeks.

She didn't know exactly why she cried.

Yes, the situation was agonizing. But she knew that it was probably an attack from the Order.

So why would she cry?

Because she didn't know what would happen to her if they didn't succeed.

Would she and the other prisoners be tortured?

Would she and the other prisoners be killed?

Or would they all return to routine?

She didn't know. She didn't know anything.

She was scared again. And she was helpless to reassure Cerys.

Was she so weak that as an adult, she was not even able to reassure a young girl?

Bloody Gryffindor courage! She had none!

The scrape of boots could be heard outside in the corridor. Then silence for a moment.

Perhaps it was finished. They both thought it.

But again an explosion, and then some shouting.

And the agitation started again.

It was the same pattern for what seemed hours for Hermione and Cerys.

And suddenly, nothing.

No noise to be heard, no boots walking, nobody shrieking.

It should have reassured them that everything had stopped.

But it was not a comfortable or comforting silence that had settled.

It was a weighty silence.

They didn't know what had happened. They didn't know what was happening. And they didn't know what would happen.

The atmosphere was terribly agonizing.

"Don't worry," whispered Hermione against Cerys' hair, breaking the silence. "Everything will be alright."

But the tears were still silently running down her cheeks. And Cerys was still sobbing.

Why must good news always be followed by the most awful?

Why must joy always be replaced by despair?

A/N So? What do you think of that chapter? A review please!^^


	17. You Are Snape

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update this new chapter. But life at univesity here in France is a bit complicated these days and I had a lot of work to do, and I went to London last weekend and was not able to write anything there. But here's the new chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy it because I feel bad to have left you waiting on such a cliffie!

Huge thanks to BornOfElvenBlood.

Bonne lecture!

Chapter XVII : You Are Snape

They had been waiting for hours for the arrival of someone – preferably Snape – to inform them of what had just happened.

Cerys had fallen asleep.

But Hermione could not.

She was so worried about what might have happened that she couldn't think properly.

Was it the Order?

Was it something else?

Had Harry or Ron been injured?

Was Snape alright?

Would he come?

Suddenly, the door cracked opened and shut right after.

Snape had just entered.

"Hermione?" he asked in a worried voice alien to the Professor.

"Yes," she answered.

Then, at her answer, she almost thought she had heard him sigh. Was he worried for her safety?

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And Cerys?"

"Yes, she's sleeping," Hermione answered.

The room was almost entirely dark, but Hermione could just distinguish Severus' face.

Blood was running out of a cut on his forehead.

It was surely nothing. After all Severus was a spy and a warrior. He had certainly had more worrying injuries.

But she was worried nonetheless.

"And what about you? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said putting his hand against her forehead. "That's nothing."

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"There was an attack."

"Is anyone injured?"

"I'm not sure. I think Kingsley was hurt and maybe Lupin, but I'm not sure."

His anger was evident as he began pacing in front of her in the small cell.

"They didn't tell me about this attack," he added. "If they had I could have told them that most of the Death Eaters were here today. It was complet-"

"Calm down, please," interrupted Hermione.

He stopped his pacing and came to sit against the wall in front of her.

"Why did they attack today?" he asked.

He didn't seem to expect an answer, but Hermione felt the need to give one in order to calm him.

Since she had been brought here, she had never seen him so angry and... Was it worry that she read on his face?

"I don't know why they did," she said. "You will have plenty of time to shout your anger at them next time you see them. But for now, calm down. There's no need to attract attention."

She was right.

If he showed any emotion he could betray himself in front of the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord. He would ask why Severus hadn't been informed of this attack.

"I will have to suffer his wrath once again," he calmly stated.

Hermione didn't have to ask whose wrath he was talking about.

A silence settled in.

At that moment Cerys chose to wake up.

She opened her eyes, all red and puffy from having cried herself to sleep.

She turned her head toward Hermione and shyly smiled.

"Hey," Hermione said kindly.

"Is it finished?" Cerys asked.

Hermione nodded.

The little girl turned her head the other side and noticed Snape who was watching them.

"You are Snape," stated the young girl.

"Yes," he answered, somewhat surprised that she knew his name.

"I know you."

"And I you."

Hermione was surprised.

She didn't know they knew each other.

From Severus' earlier reaction, she had thought he didn't know the girl.

"You know her?" she asked the Potions Master.

"Yes."

"But you said you didn't know her name."

"That's because I didn't tell him," Cerys said "And he didn't tell me his neither."

"But..."

Hermione was speechless. She wanted to know everything.

Why did they know each other?

Severus seemed to have heard her thoughts.

"Some years ago, the Dark Lord wanted to get rid of her. I convinced him that she could be useful to me as a guinea-pig in some of my experimentations," he explained to Hermione. "Of course, I never followed through. She stayed with me for months."

"He taught me lots of things."

"And you didn't ask each others' names?" Hermione asked, astonished.

"There was no need," Severus answered. "If I had known her name, it would have been more difficult for me to hide my help towards her to the Dark Lord. And if she had known mine, she could have easily let slip that I was kind to her, and that would have meant death for both of us."

Hermione was utterly astonished.

Snape was not as heartless as everyone seemed to think.

"And you didn't try to free her from this place?" asked Hermione innocently.

"What do you think?" Severus snapped, hurt that she thought so little of him. "Of course I did!"

Cerys was somewhat afraid by his outburst.

And seeing her fright, he calmed himself.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Hermione defended herself. "I just wanted to know why she was still a prisoner."

"He tried to free me," said Cerys' little voice. "But he didn't succeed. Oh, it was not his fault, the nasty man always asked him to do other things. I'm not mad at him, he has always been kind to me, and he taught me a lot of things. But I regret that I haven't seen him lately."

Severus lowered his head.

This little girl was so grateful to him that he was embarrassed.

Hermione was flabbergasted by her words.

She didn't know any child who was willing to defend Severus Snape.

It brought tears to her eyes, but she managed to keep them from falling.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"What for?" Snape asked.

"I almost doubted of you." Hermione said looking deep into his eyes.

"No need."

He stood up.

"I have to go. The Dark Lord will certainly be looking for me. I'll come back when I have more news."

He approached them and bent to kiss Cerys' forehead. Then he put a light kiss on Hermione's soft lips before he left.

A/N: So? What do you think? Was that what you expected? Was it bad? Was it good? A review please...


	18. It's Complicated

A/N Here's the new chapter. I hope you'll like it!

Thanks to BornOfElvenBlood.

Chapter XVIII: It's complicated.

It had been a week since the attack.

Hermione and Cerys had gotten to know each other better.

Hermione learned that Cerys had been made a prisoner as she was only two.

Her parents had died when she was five.

And it was only a week after their death that she had met Severus.

He had taught her sign language and the rudiments of reading and writing.

As for Cerys, she had learned that Hermione was a teacher in a school for magical children ages six to ten.

She also learned that Hermione was single and had two best friends: Harry and Ron.

From their discussions, Hermione noticed that Cerys was very grateful to Severus.

He had been like her guide and mentor during her captivity.

All she knew about the outside world was thanks to Severus.

Maybe he was not aware of it, but he had played a great role in Cerys' short and incomplete life.

At the moment, Hermione was reading a book to Cerys that Severus had brought to them earlier.

Cerys was smiling as Hermione read the story.

Nobody had read to her a book besides Severus, back when he was still coming to see her regularly.

And she was enjoying it.

She wasn't really paying attention to what Hermione was saying.

It was not because she had any difficulty hearing what she was saying – well, it was partly because of that – but because her mind was wandering elsewhere.

Indeed, during the last few days, Hermione had told her so much about what life was outside that she was wondering what her life would be like once they were free.

Would she attend Hermione's school?

Would Severus Snape still visit her?

Where would she live?

What was it like to speak with other children her age?

Suddenly she stopped thinking.

Someone was opening their door. The doorknob was moving.

Hermione quickly closed the book and put it under the mattress.

Cerys crawled by her side and Hermione put her arms around her as the little girl hid her face into Hermione's shoulder.

They were always afraid of who it might be.

Neither of them wanted to be separated, and that what was they feared the most.

The door opened to reveal none other than Severus Snape.

Hermione sighed and lessened her grip around the little girl.

Cerys turned her face and when she saw who it was, a smile came to her face.

Severus quickly closed the door behind him and cast some wards to prevent anyone from entering the room or listening to their conversation.

Even more now than before, he had to be careful. The Dark Lord and every one of the Death Eaters were suspicious of everyone else because of the attack.

He came to sit beside them.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a caring voice.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

He signed some words to Cerys.

She answered to him the same way.

He smiled.

Hermione watched the exchange with interest.

It was so magical to see the two of them speaking.

And Severus always seemed relaxed when he was talking with the little girl. He was almost handsome when he smiled.

"I have some news," he said.

"Do you?" Hermione asked.

It had been a week since the attack and this was the first time he had brought her news.

She was so looking forward to hearing it.

Maybe they would soon be freed.

"Yes," he said. "A date has been fixed. But I was asked only to tell you of it a few days before it is to happen. They don't want to take any risks."

"Yes, I understand."

Cerys looked at both the adults, not really sure she understood everything.

"We're going to leave this place?" she asked innocently.

Severus smiled at her.

He cupped her cheek, removing some dirt.

"Yes, soon you'll be outside," he said.

"And we will show you all the things we told you about," added Hermione.

"Great! And I'll live with you two?" she asked innocently.

Hermione and Severus looked at each other.

Of course, for a little girl who had only known this awful place, looks could be misleading.

"It's complicated," he said with a smile.

He turned his head to Hermione.

"I have to go."

He put a kiss on Cerys' forehead and one on Hermione's lips.

Then he stood and left the cell.

Cerys turned to Hermione.

"Are you not in love with Severus? Because all the people I have met who kissed each other were together and some told me that they were in love," Cerys said very seriously.

Hermione chuckled and smiled to the young girl.

"You talked a lot with the other prisoners I see," she said. "But here, it's a little bit more complicated."

"With you and Severus it's always complicated," she said before taking the book and starting to read it on her own.

A/N: So? What do you think of this chapter? A review please!^^


	19. Awful Day

A/N New chapter!

Thanks to BornOfElvenBlood!

Chapter XIX: Awful Day.

"Move Mudblood," shouted a Death Eater as he pushed her through the corridor.

Today was not a good day.

Well, maybe there was no good day in the life of a prisoner, because being a prisoner was not something that qualified as good to begin with.

Nevertheless, some days were less awful than others. And today was definitely not one of them.

She had been sleeping with Cerys in her arms on her poor mattress when they had been woken at the break of dawn.

Then the Death Eater that had woken them up had dragged Cerys out of her cell.

The look on the young girl's face had been awful.

Not once since she had moved in Hermione's cell had they been separated.

They had known the day would come when they would be taken to two different places. But neither of them had expected it to be today.

A few minutes after Cerys had been taken another Death Eater had come and taken Hermione out of the cell as well.

She had been dragged through many corridors until they had arrived at a place she knew well and disliked: the kitchen.

She had not even set foot inside the room before she had received a dozen of death glares from the house-elves.

Then she was ordered to prepare breakfast with these vile creatures that she had once thought were poor slaves in need of affection and recognition.

And then began the awful pattern of pinching and hair-pulling every time she turned her back.

But it was almost nothing compared to what had awaited her next.

In the dining room where she had served the different dishes had been five Death Eaters eating in company of the Dark Lord.

These Death Eaters had been none of the regular ones that usually ate with the awful Dark Wizard.

These were podgy and had a lascivious light in their eyes.

And during the whole length of the breakfast, Hermione had had to suffer their lecherous acts.

Dozens of filthy hands had found their way to her buttocks or thighs.

And dozens of utensils had found their way to the floor, forcing her to bend over in order to get them back, thus offering an excellent view of her chest and posterior.

Once the breakfast ended, she had been dragged away once more.

And so here she was, being herded along through the corridors by another Death Eater.

She was scared.

It had been quite some time since she was so scared.

She was scared and exhausted. Emotionally and physically.

She felt the lecherous eyes of the Death Eater guarding her scanning every part of her anatomy.

A look was nothing for some people. And she would have paid no attention to it in other circumstances.

But today it was the last straw.

She wanted to be in her flat.

She wanted Harry and Ron to hug her.

She wanted Severus to kiss her lightly on her lips. Yes, she wanted that.

Her eyes watered.

And she tried to convince herself not to cry in front of that stupid Death Eater.

Suddenly, he stopped in front of one of the doors, opened it and pushed her inside, closing it after her.

She fell to her knees.

She was in the dark room usually used as the laundry.

She began sobbing.

She was fed up with this life.

She had only been there for a few months, but it had become unbearable.

She did not know how Cerys has survived.

So she cried.

She sat her back against the stony wall, her legs tucked up against her chest, her arms resting on her knees, and her wet face resting on them.

Tears seemed to fall endlessly down her cheeks, wetting her worn trousers.

She wanted to be strong.

She wanted to be brave.

She wanted to be as strong as Severus and Cerys seemed to be.

She was still crying when a thin hand came to rest on her shoulder.

She started. She had thought she was alone in the room, which was why she had allowed herself to cry.

She raised her head to look at the owner of the hand.

It was Cerys.

She was staring at Hermione with her big bright green eyes.

She didn't understand why Hermione was crying.

And she felt sad for her.

She had not seen the beautiful – yes, she saw her as beautiful – woman crying in all the time they had known each other.

Hermione stopped crying when she saw the little girl.

She didn't want to cry in front of her.

She wouldn't permit it.

After all, the little girl had been a prisoner for far longer that she had been. She had never seen the outside.

Hermione felt ashamed for crying in front of her.

Seeing the sadness in Hermione, Cerys threw herself into her arms to comfort her.

"Why are you crying?" whispered the girl in Hermione's ear after a while.

Hermione chuckled.

The innocent voice of the young girl was enough to make her forget her sadness.

She had to be strong in order to allow this innocent voice to see the outside.

She pulled Cerys back and looked at her in her eyes.

"It's complicated," she answered with a smile.

"With you and Severus it's always-"

"-complicated" finished the two girls together with a giggle.

It had become their private joke over the past few days.

Cerys was glad that that 'joke' had made Hermione smile again.

She had noticed that Hermione had been sadder and sadder these last days.

She didn't know why.

But she hoped her sadness would soon be gone because she didn't like it.

Hermione stood up and put her hand on Cerys' shoulder.

"Come," she said. "We wouldn't want to be punished because we did not do our job."

And with a sad smile, Cerys nodded.

A/N Good chapter or not? Please, a review!^^


	20. Punch

A/N: New chapter! I hope you'll like it. And thank you for all your lovely reviews. This chapter is short I know, but it's a kindof transition and I'd be glad if you write a review despite of its shortness. Thanks.

Huge huge thanks to BornOfElvenBlood.

Allons-Y!

Chapter XX: Punch

_Hermione stood up and put her hand on Cerys' shoulder._

"_Come," she said. "We wouldn't want to be punished because we did not do our job."_

_And with a sad smile, Cerys nodded._

But they had not yet begun to work when the door opened.

A scary and rather ugly Death Eater was standing in the doorway.

"Filthy bitch! You're not working!" shouted the man.

He approached them, his stance signalling danger.

Neither of the girls could move. They were too frightened.

Hermione had only seen him once, but she knew that Cerys had met him several times.

In fact he was in charge of checking to see if Cerys was doing what she as she was told.

And she had told Hermione that he was particularly violent.

"And you, prat," he went on, "talking instead of working again. You know that kind of attitude doesn't please me. And when I'm not pleased, what do I do?"

He was so close to the two girls that they could feel his breath on their faces.

Cerys was so afraid that she could not answer.

"What do I do?" shouted the man with all his anger.

But yet again Cerys, even more frightened, could not answer.

"It isn't very wise not to answer," he said viciously, "because you know exactly what I do when you're not obedient!"

And as he shouted the words, he slapped Cerys forcefully.

Hermione saw her little head snap roughly.

Her cheeks flushed darkly.

"Stop! You have no right to hit her!" Hermione protested.

The Death Eater, who had been focused totally on the little girl, turned his head to look at Hermione.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" the man shouted. "I'll teach you how to respect me, filthy Mudblood!"

He approached Hermione.

She was so scared of what he could do to her that she didn't dare move. She was petrified.

Her eyes closed, she waited for the blow to fall.

But when nothing came she opened her eyes again.

In front of her, Snape was trying to bring the Death Eater under control.

Both girls were terribly relieved to see him and they released breaths that they didn't know they had been holding.

"Don't you dare touch either of them," Snape said menacingly to the scary man. "The Dark Lord would not be pleased if he came to learn that you beat them without his permission."

The man who had seemed scary to the girls before was nothing in front of Severus Snape and his cold glare.

"Have I made myself clear?" asked Severus.

The Death Eater, not entirely happy at having his fun interrupted, did not answer.

So Severus grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Do you understand?" he asked shaking the man.

"Yes!" snapped the Death Eater.

"Good," Severus said releasing him. "Now, if you don't mind, I have need of them to test some of my experimental potions."

The Death Eater, all wounded pride and offended sensibilities, gave a slight nod and left the room.

Once he had gone, Severus Snape turned his head to the girls and only then noticed that both were crying.

He sympathized with them.

Living as a prisoner and being harassed regularly was something far from pleasant.

He moved forward and kneeled in front of them.

"Come on," he said kindly. "Let's go to my lab."

A/N: So, what do you think? Short I know but besides that... A review please!^^


	21. Good Night, Good Morning

Disclaimer: not mine, JKR's

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay but I was so busy this past month and I will be until May so please don't epect many chapters till then. Anyway, I thank you all for your lovely reviews. I hope you'll like this brand new chapter. And I made a little change in the title of this story, I hope it would not disturb you, lol.

A huge huge thanks to BornOfElvenBlood.

C'est parti!

Chapter XXI: Good Night, Good Morning.

_He moved forward and kneeled in front of them._

"_Come on," he said kindly. "Let's go to my lab."_

Hermione wore an expression of extreme shock on her face.

For Cerys part, her face was bathed with tears.

Can you imagine what it had been like for a young abused, deaf girl?

It had been awful – no: it had been a nightmare.

Severus took the little girl in his arms and asked Hermione to follow him.

Quickly, careful to avoid notice, they reached Severus' laboratory.

He closed the door behind them and conjured a comfortable couch upon which he sat the crying little girl.

Then he went to his worktable to retrieve some phials as Hermione sat on the couch beside Cerys.

He came back to the couch and kneeled in front of Cerys.

She had calmed down somewhat but there were still some tears escaping her purplish, bloodshot eyes.

"Cerys, please drink these phials," he said kindly. "Do you trust me?"

The little girl nodded.

"All right, drink it then," he said with a smile, giving the little girl two phials he had in his pale hands.

She took the potions and drank them.

Soon, she drifted to sleep. Severus caught the phials before they could fall to the ground.

He laid the little girl comfortably on one end of the couch and conjured a blanket that he placed gently over the now-sleeping little blond girl.

All the while, Hermione had been watching.

She was still somewhat shocked by what had happened a few minutes earlier but could not help but notice Severus' gentleness.

She looked at him wondering why he had not been less harsh when she attended Hogwarts.

If he was capable of such behaviour, why then he had not been more agreeable at school?

He turned to face her, clothed head to toe in his Death-Eater attire.

And then she had her answer: Voldemort and the other Death-Eater.

Everything that went wrong in her world, Hermione noticed, was almost always related to that monster and his followers.

If she was brave and strong, she would try to kill him at once.

But she was not like that.

Thanks to her captivity, she had discovered that she was just a normal woman full of fears and not as strong as she had thought. All the rubbish about Gryffindor qualities was just that: rubbish!

On top of that, she was not a murderer.

Severus came to sit beside her.

"I gave her a Calming Draught and a Dreamless Sleep Potion," told her quietly.

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

Severus didn't know quite why, but her movement made him put an arm around her shoulders.

Maybe it was because both girls, no, the girl and the woman, were showing him trust.

He was growing more and more comfortable with them both.

"Do you want a potion?"

Hermione shook her head no, as she was drifting to sleep as well.

"Severus," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes," answered Severus, staring at the opposite wall, the worn out as the day's excitement began to catch up with him.

"When will all this end?" she asked as she lost what was left of her consciousness.

Before Severus could have said a word in reply, he heard a slight snort.

Hermione had fallen asleep.

He summoned his cloak from where it rested on a laboratory stool and draped it around the two of them. Then with a flick of his wand he lit a fire.

He was asking himself the same question.

And he would do anything to have the answer.

He was tired of all this.

He was tired of being used.

He was tired of watching those he cared about being abused or murdered.

He was tired of doing things he did not like.

He was even tired of being lonely.

And it was on all these thoughts that he fell asleep, his eyelids closing and dreaming about his mother, Lily, Albus, the Order, Hogwarts, Cerys and the young woman in his arms.

Tomorrow would certainly be as tiring as any other day and he wanted to make the most of this comfortable situation. So he fell asleep somewhat content to be with trusting people that he was growing to like.

***

A few hours later, he opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall at his left.

It was already the morning.

At his left, Hermione was still sound asleep and putting all her weight against his thin body.

But at his right, Cerys had come during the night to curl up against him.

At some point during his contemplation, Cerys opened her eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly brought his finger to his lips to hush her. He pointed to the woman at his left.

Cerys smiled and nodded.

"Sleep well?" he signed to Cerys so as not to wake up Hermione.

Cerys nodded.

"Are you hungry?" he signed.

Cerys nodded.

And he conjured a plate full of fruits that they ate in silence.

While waiting for Hermione to wake up, Cerys went to get a book.

Severus disentangled himself from the sleeping Hermione and went to sit beside Cerys at the other end of the couch.

Both of them quietly read the book, though Severus was not exactly reading. He was just enjoying his time with the little girl.

It might have seemed surprising that he was enjoying himself, but Cerys was not some dunderhead of Hogwarts.

He enjoyed her company.

It was this scene that met Hermione as she opened her eyes.

She smiled.

It was so touching to see them together.

After a few moments, Severus noticed that she was awake and turned his head to her.

He nodded to wish her a good morning and she smiled faintly.

She would like it if all her mornings were like this one.

A/N: So wha do you think? A review please!^^


	22. Nauseous Encounter

A/N Here is the new chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay but as you know there is another life that exists besides ff .net and it made me so busy that I had to wait for the holydays. So now, that I have four months with basically nothing to do though I'd be glad to find a job lol, there it is: the brand new chapter.

Natalie211 asked me what was the translation of the title which is obviously in French. Well, I thought that it may interest more than Natalie211 to know the translation so with the help of my wonderful beta here it is: **She and He, Imprisoned.**

Therefore, a wonderful big thanks for BornOfElvenBlood!!!

Bonne lecture!

Chapter XXII: Nauseous encounter.

After a peaceful morning, Severus had accompanied Hermione and Cerys back to their cell.

Each day after that night, Severus came to their cell to spend his free time with two people he most enjoyed being with.

But today, the evening was approaching and he had yet to step foot inside the cell.

Cerys seemed not to notice, but she did notice, even though she did not say anything. It was her way of avoiding worry.

Having lain in a prison for the most of her life, she knew better than to expect her days to adhere to a routine.

As for Hermione, did she notice? She noticed his absence.

She tried to not allow her worry to appear, but in vain.

When she was sitting on the tatty, disgusting mattress, she was fidgeting. When she was standing, she was pacing the little space she shared with Cerys.

At some point, as the afternoon ended, a Death Eater came to their cell and took Hermione.

During the journey to their destination, Hermione recognized their path.

She had traveled it several times during her captivity.

And each time it was a bad omen of what was to follow.

They were heading to the kitchen.

It meant bad treatment from the house-elves – sometimes she wondered how she could have founded S.P.E.W – it also meant cuts and burns from the hurried preparation of several dishes in very little time.

It meant meeting the Dark Lord in the flesh as well.

To sum up, it was not an experience she was looking forward to.

Upon arrival she was pushed forcefully into the kitchen, and that very pattern of awful events began.

Soon, it was time for her to serve the dinner to hungry and disgusting Death-Eaters and their snake-like master.

She had not thought it could get any worse than the previous times. But it was.

It had begun as any other evening.

But soon, it had degenerated. The Death-Eaters were more monstrous than usual.

They were more repugnant.

Sometimes during the dinner, a man would grab her with his arm by her waist and she would be pulled flush against him. She would knock a glass of wine on the floor and receive some nasty comments and a slap for it. Then she would be roughly pulled back away from the table.

She did not understand why they did so.

It was just to harass her. She was only a Mudblood.

She was just a girl, not even a woman.

She was not worth anything to them.

And when the Death-Eaters began filing out of the room, she thought that this nightmarish evening was over.

What she did not notice – perhaps because of the exhaustion of her days in captivity – was that the Evil Incarnate had remained in the dining room.

And while she had her back to him, organizing the dishes before bringing them to the kitchen, he approached her.

When he put his cold, skeletal hand on her shoulder, she started and everything she had in her hands fell to the floor, clattering on the ground.

She turned around and gasped in horror to find herself face to face with Voldemort.

He was so close to her that she was petrified.

She could not move. She could neither speak nor scream. She even had trouble breathing.

But it did not seem to bother the snake-like man, who had already bent close enough to put an ice-cold kiss on her bare neck.

The contact made Hermione nauseous. Had she been braver, she would have run away and thrown up in the corridor.

But she was not, and only her face betrayed her state of mind. It was contorted with pain and bathed with tears.

He pushed back her until she was against the wall, trapped between it and the Dark Lord.

Then, his hand, which was still on her shoulder, went down a little, tugging at her tee-shirt and baring her shoulder, which he subjected to further kisses and bites.

Hermione cried. She could not believe what was happening to her.

She had always thought that if she found herself in such a situation she would know what to do. But here she was, motionless, just crying and waiting for it to end.

And she was hoping with all her might that it would end soon, when she felt his other hand coming up her hip to find its way under her tee-shirt.

With his hand at her waist, he scratched her.

But she did not care about the pain, she just wanted his assault to stop.

So when the door burst open, her tears almost increased with relief. It was unexpected.

"My Lord, you asked for me?" asked a voice she knew so well.

Against the crook of her neck she heard a muffled cry of anger from Voldemort and knew that Snape – because it was him who had entered – was about to have a very bad time. And she felt terrible for that.

But at the same time she was so relieved that he had come. She would have to thank him for that.

The Dark Lord turned around and dismissed her with a shouted 'get out'.

And while she was escorted by another Death Eater back to her cell, Severus was left alone with the nasty Dark Lord.

She hoped that he would not suffer too greatly under Voldemort's wrath.

A/N What do you think? D'you want to read the next chapter? Well, let me know in a short (or long) review! ^^


	23. The Plan

A/N Here is the new chapter. Sorry to disapoint you but it is a short one. After this one there will be two chapters and it will be the end of this fiction. But don't worry it'll only be the end of the first part... After a break that will be as short as possible, I'll come back to you with the second part and the real end... Hope you're not too disapointed and you'll keep reading this story.

I have to thank all of you for your lovely reviews. I must admit that I was glad to see you quite enthusiastic for reading th next chapter. It was a good start for my holydays.

Now Enjoy!

Thanks to BornOfElvenBlood!

Chapter XXIII: The Plan

_And while she was escorted by another Death Eater back to her cell, Severus was left alone with the nasty Dark Lord._

_She hoped that he would not suffer too greatly under Voldemort's wrath._

And miraculously, he did not.

Well, he did suffer his wrath, but it was less than expected.

And when he left the room half an hour later it was with only a gash on his cheek and some bruises on his torso.

After all, it was Voldemort himself who had called him. He could hardly blame his servant for obeying his orders, nor was it his fault that having a woman in the room had made the Dark Lord forget he had called Severus to come at the end of the dinner.

But the Dark Lord was the Dark Lord and he had nevertheless punished Severus.

Afterwards, Severus left both the room and the manor.

He had some news to tell to Dumbledore.

As soon as he was outside in the fields surrounding the manor, he apparated straight to the gate of Hogwarts.

He crossed the lawn as quickly as possible.

And in a few minutes he arrived at the great doors of the castle. Then, he entered.

His steps resonated in the corridors.

A few minutes later he arrived in front of the gargoyle guarding the entry of Dumbledore's office.

"Canary cream" he gave as the password and the gargoyle let him pass.

He ran up the stairs to the door of the office and knocked on the door.

A muffled "Come in" could be heard through the door and Severus entered into the room.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, reading a big book that must have been published centuries ago.

"Severus, my friend, what can I do for you at this hour of the night?" Dumbledore asked, meeting Snape's gaze as the Potions Master sat in an armchair in front of the desk.

"I have news."

"Regarding what?"

"Regarding an attack which will take place in a few days in Hogsmeade."

A/N I know it's short and there's not much to say but please a review would make my day....


	24. Traitor

A/N Hey! I'm really sorry for this huge delay, but here's the new chapter. I hope you'll like it! The next one will be posted tomorrow or the day after tomorrow! Thank you sooooo much for all your reviews and alerts!

Bonne lecture!

A huge, huge Thanks to BornOf Elven Blood!

Chapter XXIV: Traitor

A few days after this dreadful encounter between Hermione and Voldemort, Severus Snape was summoned by the latter.

So, hurriedly when his Dark Mark began to burn in the middle of the night, Severus grabbed his cloak and his mask.

He ran through the silent corridors of Hogwarts until he reached the exit.

When he arrived at the apparition point, he apparated.

A few seconds later, he appeared in the countryside where Voldemort's manor was hidden.

He walked quickly to the great room of the manor where Voldemort was waiting for him.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to find not only the Dark Lord but also several Death Eaters.

They all turned in his direction when he walked into the dark room illuminated only by the big fire that was burning in the grate.

"Severus, come," Voldemort said.

Everyone in the room observed his progression towards the Dark Lord.

Their vicious stare made him feel uncomfortable.

Something was not right and he felt it.

Nevertheless, he continued his approach.

Once arrived in front of him, he bowed, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Severus, my loyal servant, my Severus," Voldemort said with an evil smirk.

"Master," acknowledged Severus.

Voldemort took a step towards the Potions Master. He put a long, cold, crooked finger under his chin and lifted his head up.

"Look at me Severus."

Severus did as he was ordered, but just before he looked into the eyes of the monster, he shielded his mind. Lucky him, he was a brilliant Occlumens.

"Would you happen to know why Hogsmeade was crowded with Aurors and Order members yesterday?"

"No master," he said, trying to show no emotions. "I didn't notice anything."

"Well, my spies did Severus." Voldemort said, taking a step backwards and turning around, thus talking to Severus with his back to him.

"I don't know why," Severus said.

He knew that he was in danger.

His cover was about to be blown.

It was a matter of minutes before the Dark Lord would reveal that he was a spy for the Light and had been for a long time.

"You know what I think Severus?"

Severus shook his head.

At this moment, he did not dare do anything.

"I think that when I told you that I was planning an attack on Hogsmeade, you went to Dumbledore right afterwards to inform him of my plan. Am I right?"

Severus did not say a word.

"What you didn't know, Severus, is that I was testing you."

At these words, the little colours of Severus's pale face were drained.

It did not matter anymore if he was showing emotions or not.

He knew at this instant that he was dead.

He had put himself to death a few days ago.

"I knew for some time that there was a traitor amongst us. I just did not know who it was," Voldemort kept talking still not facing the Potions Master. "That's why I informed you of this attack. An attack which was never meant to exist."

Suddenly, he turned back.

He was facing Severus now, and Severus, then, feared the ire, the terrible ire that could be seen in the monster's red eyes.

"You are dead!" The Dark Lord hissed raising his wand.

Severus did not even take the time to think of a plan.

He was in a room crowded with faithful Death Eaters and a really angry Dark Lord.

He did the first thing that came to his mind.

He ran to the door and out of the room.

Just as he was exiting, a spell hit him on the leg.

But it did not bother him.

Right now, he did not care.

The pain was nothing. He had other things in mind. Freeing Cerys and Hermione for example.

In no time, he was before their cell door.

He opened it.

The girls startled. Worry was written all over their faces.

"Severus? What's happening?" Hermione asked.

"No time. Come!" he answered.

He knew he did not make any sense but he was right. They had no time to discuss what was happening.

He grabbed Cerys and Hermione by their wrists and hurried them out of the cell.

Soon, the three of them were running to the exit.

As they ran, they could hear the footsteps of Death Eaters running after them.

The great door which stood between them and the outside was right before them when the Death Eaters found them.

Severus opened the door.

"Come!" he shouted.

As they were stepping outside, the black clad men threw dozens of spells in their direction.

"Run!" Severus shouted as they were pursued by the Death Eaters through the gardens of the manor.

They ran.

A few moments later, they reached the apparition point.

All three of them were exhausted and hurt by some of the spells the Death Eaters had thrown.

But there was no time to rest. The Death Eaters were right behind them.

Severus grabbed Cerys's and Hermione's arms and apparated.

A/N: Ah Ah! Like it? A review please, and remember the next chapter will be here soon!^^


	25. Grimmauld

A/N: And here as I said, the new chapter. Thank you for your reviews! Hope you'll enjoy this one!

Thanks to Born of Elven Blood!

Chapter XXV : Grimmauld.

Less than a second after they had disappeared of the gardens of Voldemort's manor, they appeared on the steps of Grimmauld Place.

Severus, who was still holding both Cerys and Hermione dragged them into the lobby of the house.

As soon as they set a foot inside the place, the portrait began shouting insults at them.

But none of them paid attention to what the Black ancestor said.

The door shut behind them, startling the little girl who was panicked by what she was experiencing.

She had never apparated before. She did not know where she was.

And she was shocked by the sight of the blood on Severus's and Hermione's bodies.

Inside the house, Severus knew that they were safe. Therefore he let Hermione and Cerys go.

But as soon as he took his hand from Hermione's, the young woman collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Severus rushed to his knees to her side, supporting her head.

He put his hands in Hermione's, but felt something warm. He removed one of his hands and brought it in front of him.

It was covered of blood.

Hermione's blood.

"Help! We need help," he shouted from his lungs. "Poppy! Help!"

He shouted until he heard footsteps upstairs and hurrying down the stairs.

Cerys was standing besides them, too shocked to move.

Hermione was hurt and Severus was... She didn't know what. She had never seen him in this state.

People came.

A boy with messy black hair kneeled beside Severus.

A woman with grey hair came as well and cast several spells.

Four or five redhead people were standing in the lobby watching, as well as a man with a long beard and a woman with pink hair which turned suddenly brown.

"Bring her to her bedroom," ordered the grey haired woman to the boy with black hair.

The boy took Hermione in his arms and left the room followed by the woman.

Cerys was scared. She didn't know what was happening.

Was it right to let Hermione go with these people?

It must be if Severus said nothing.

The man with the beard came towards Severus.

"Severus, what happened?" he asked.

"He knows." Severus answered.

"All right. Then, until further notice, you must remain here, as well as Miss Granger, and that charming little girl." He said turning to Cerys.

He approached her.

"Hello. My name is Albus," he said with a smile. "That's a nasty cut you have here," he added pointing her cheek. "Come with me, we must heal that."

He took her hand, and together they left the lobby followed by the people who had remained to watch the exchange.

Severus was left alone, sitting on the floor.

He stood up with difficulty, staring at an inexistent point before him.

What was he going to do now?

A single tear found its way down his cheek.

What was going to happen?

END OF PART I

A/N And here is the end... the end of the first part. Hope you don't think Severus is too ooc at the end. Anyway, I'll start writing the second part in a few weeks, because right now, I'm starting to develop a new fanfiction, plus I'd like to continue my other fanfiction 'Son Sang'. Well, I thank you, all of you for your reviews ! And I hope you'll be here to read the second part. Any suggestions, any constructive criticism, any praises (lol) are welcomed!

See you soon lol!


End file.
